Hermano Mayor
by centinelita06
Summary: Un pequeño cortito escrito por Gloria! Contiene escena de spank! Están advertidos! Si no le gusta éste tipo de historias, por favor, no lea!


**HERMANO MAYOR**

Decir que Thor estaba enojado era sólo un eufemismo; era tal su enojo que en la Tierra habían comenzado muchos frentes de mal tiempo, con truenos y relámpagos.

Y todo porque no podía creer lo que su hermanito menor había hecho. Cómo era posible que un niño fuera tan malcriado y egoísta para intentar conquistar un planeta?

Es que Loki se había superado con creces. Y ahora él estaba camino a Asgard, llevando a Loki como prisionero directo donde el Padre de todos, que seguro los esperaba… y no para felicitarlos.

Thor miraba a Loki con desconfianza. En qué momento su hermano menor se había convertido en un monstruo? Él lo conocía o creía conocerlo. Vamos, si él le ayudó a dar los primeros pasos, jugaron juntos, siempre intentó cuidarlo y se metió en varios problemas por su culpa.

Loki, por otra parte, se veía asustado pero no arrepentido; intentaba mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Sabía que lo que había hecho rozaba la irracionalidad, intentar conquistar un planeta estaba seriamente castigado en la ley Asgardiana, por lo que esperaba un juicio y muy probablemente una ejecución.

A pesar de que Thor había intentado comportarse como un guerrero que llevaba a un renegado a pagar por sus delitos, no pudo. Es que era Loki a quien llevaba a juicio. Pero antes tenía que saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Loki.

\- Y bien, Loki. Vas a dignarte a hablar e intentar explicarme en qué diablos estaba pensando?

Loki sonrío y se irguió un poco para verse más alto – Acaso eres ciego? Ya que tu heredaras Asgard yo sólo buscaba un lugar para vivir.

\- Así que es eso, el niño quiere un lugar para jugar – dijo Thor enojándose un poco más, si es que era posible.

\- Hace tiempo que no soy un niño, Thor, aunque todos ustedes parecen olvidarlo.

\- Con todos ustedes quieres decir a tu familia. Oh, y sí te comportas como un niño, uno muy malcriado.

\- Así que ahora somos familia? No somos hermanos, Thor. Odin sólo me recogió para intentar garantizar la paz, nunca me vio como un hijo.

Thor no pudo aguantar más su rabia y tomó a Loki de un brazo para ponerlo muy pegadito a él – Eres mi hermano Loki, te guste o no.

\- Pues si tú lo dices, príncipe heredero de Asgard – dijo Loki con sarcasmo.

\- Si soy el heredero al trono de Asgard, hermanito, y eso hace que sea tu futuro rey, me debes respeto y obediencia.

\- No me hagas reír, Thor, jamás…. -Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Thor lo tomara en brazos y lo pusiera por sobre su hombro, dejando al alcance de su mano el trasero de Loki para poder darle unas buenas nalgadas, el chico se las merecía.

Swat swat swat swat sonaron las nalgadas dadas por el dios del trueno.

\- Thor! Qué haces? Suéltame – intentaba soltarse el menor de los hijos de Odin.

\- Pensaba que eras inteligente hermanito, te estoy dando una paliza.

Swat swat swat swat swat el pobre trasero recibía cada una de las palmadas.

\- No puedes hacer esto, suéltame.

\- Claro que puedo hermanito, soy tu hermano mayor y es mi deber cuidarte hasta de ti mismo.

\- Por favor para, me duele.

\- Eso es precisamente la idea, que la próxima vez que se te ocurran esas brillantes ideas te recuerdes que tiene sus consecuencias.

Swat swat swat swat sonaban mientras que Loki ya no podía reprimir los sollozos

Snif snif snif – Por favor, hermano – swat swat swat.

Thor dejó de dar palmadas al trasero de Loki y lo soltó – Esta bien, Loki ya estamos por llegar a Asgard. No quiero volver a escucharte decir que no somos hermanos, porque tú eres mi hermanito, siempre lo serás no importa las metidas de pata, ni siquiera las tan monumentales como esta.

\- Crees que me condenarán? – dijo Loki mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- No lo sé Loki, no te voy a negar que Papá está muy enojado, pero no se compara con lo preocupada y decepcionada que está Mamá.

Loki se estremeció al escuchar hablar de su madre. Puede que él renegara de Odin y de Thor pero nunca de Frigga.

\- No importa lo que pase en Asgard, Loki, sólo te puedo asegurar que no estarás solo.


End file.
